


"You can't help but to worry"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [2]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine





	"You can't help but to worry"

Everyone was mesmerized, watching how Spiderman swung from one building to another. But as the people watched him, they murmured about his latest fight with Rhino. Word was that he was badly hurt, and with that my heart began racing. 

I’ve always loved Spiderman, I admired and looked up to him. He was a hero, a good person, and a role model. To make matters worse, I recently learned that he was no other than my friend Peter Parker. Like I didn’t worry enough about Spiderman without knowing his secret identity. 

“Spidey!” I yelled, hoping he would recognize my voice amongst the many others as they screamed his name. 

Right before he kept swinging, Spiderman stopped to look at us, probably taken aback by the amount of people in that very spot. He stuck to the side of a building and stared at us. I took that opportunity to wave my arms in the air, hoping he noticed me. 

Urgently, he jumped off the building and threw his web at the last second before he hit the ground. Swinging closer to us, he quickly swept me off my feet and took me with him. I held on tight to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hiding my face in his shoulder to hide the fact that I was nearly hyperventilating and also to avoid getting dizzy from the swinging.

“Y/N?” Pete’s voice said, just as we landed on a rooftop. “What’s wrong? Why were you calling me?” 

“Peter! Oh my god, I was freaking out, I… I… People kept talking, and the Rhino, and…” I said in a daze, still trying to recover from the vertiginous travel and to put some order in my thoughts. 

“What do you mean? What happened?!” 

“I heard you were around and… I needed to see you and…” 

“Why, are you okay?!” 

“No, I’m freaking out and it took you so long to appear and-” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down” We were both really nervous, so Peter tried to force some calmness into the situation. “Stay calm, Y/N, and try again. I’m not getting anything you’re saying” 

I exhaled a big breath and looked him up and down. His suit was at least intact, no signs of deep wounds and no blood. But if what I heard was true, he had fought Rhino and barely won the battle. 

“You’re okay, Peter?” I managed to choke out, still shaking a little.

For a few seconds, he didn’t reply. He just stood there in shock. 

“What? Me?” Awkwardly, he shifted his weight from one leg to the other. “I’m fine! I’m just worried about you! Did the Rhino get you, what happened?” 

“No!” I sighed, realizing the misunderstanding as we both freaked out, worried about each other. “I’m okay! I just heard you had gotten hurt when you fought the Rhino and…” 

“You can’t help but to worry” Peter finished for me, his voice changing from urgent to soft. 

I looked down and nodded, feeling a litlte embarrassed that I made such a big deal over it. I heard him chuckling and he just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. 

“That’s fine, Y/N, I thought you were calling me for help or something” Peter sighed as well, gently squeezing me against him. “I get that you worry, but you don’t have to” 

“I will always worry, Pete… I know you’re badass and… but I can’t help it” 

“That’s okay. Just make sure to tell me you’re worried next time and save me the heart attack of thinking you’re hurt” 

“Likewise” We both laughed a little, relieved that both of us were okay. 

He then broke the hug and took his mask off to show me his face. There were a few minor bruises along his cheek, temple and jaw, but nothing too major. 

“I’m fine, see?” As soon as I nodded, Peter put his mask on again. “Are you gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah” The sound of distant sirens in the background distracted us both. “Go get them, Pete” 

Still with his mask on, he gave me a kiss on the head. Then he jumped off the rooftop and swung into the distance to save the day.


End file.
